Lucario and the Aftermath
by Smiffdogg
Summary: This is a story of not only survival, but dealing with the effect of evolving and therefore adjusting to a lot of changes among being one of few survivors. Perhaps in time they can rebuild what was lost by the meteors, but before he can even think about that, they have to find peace and work together.
1. Prologue

...I wake up, my vision slightly blurred, my fur being stroked lightly by the soft wind among the forest terrain. I simply lay comfortably, trying to stay calm as to what just happened, waiting for my vision to come clear again. The thought just sticks in my head 'what, what happened'. the last thing I remember was being in a battle against hitmonchan. I was fighting tough, just about to finish him, and then the entire world flashed on me...

As I begin to see more clearly, I notice the blue sky, the fluffy clouds slowing moving across the land. Then suddenly inside my field of vision I spot a meteor, luckily falling a fair distance away. my mind then snapped. I think about how lucky I must have been to not get hit, nothing short of a miracle. It makes me wonder if there were any survivors, still, my aura didn't pick up any signals...yet.

As I begin to get up I notice I have a chest spike, beginning to question if what's happening is real. On second thought, perhaps I am just losing sense due to the situation. I continue to look around my body, something just doesn't seem or feel right. I slowly get up and look at my reflection on a small puddle next to me, the waves shaking slightly as I look deep into the water, I notice I look different, stronger, bigger. I feel strangely powerful, my body being changed dramatically. I had heard things about evolution before, perhaps that was to explain...


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

The once vulnerable Riolu had evolved into a much more intimidating Lucario. The changes probably explain why he has difficulty controlling his body. Wobbling a little as he walks, like a drunk coming out of the pub. Although the evolution was not only taking effect on his body, but also on his mind. He worries about the future, knowing the disaster happened, and there was nothing that could change that. Continuing to walk, the silent sound of the forest is quite eerie. He licks his lips, feeling quite thirsty. The warm sun glowing on his body isn't exactly helping. He explores the area, looking around there are many trees surrounding him. The forest being deeper than he initially thought. 'Are there any survivors?' The thought kept coming back into his head, however hard he is trying to distract himself. He could not help but feel lonely and worried, it is only natural after all. After what seems like about an hour of walking through the dense forest, he finds a small lake. The sun reflecting on the water and the trees finally coming to an end. It is still silent but he feels more tranquil now. Rushing to the body of water, he takes a sip out of his paw. 'mmm, at least the water is good' he takes several more pawfuls, starting to finally feel a little better. He gasps out of relief as he takes the last sip. He then notices a few berries on a nearby tree, his stomach rumbling from the thought of food. Taking a closer look, he picks the berry and inspects it. 'hmm... Oran berry!' tasting it and satisfyingly letting out a "mmm", breaking the silence of the forest. He picks a few more of the berries and wanders around. 'Should probably make a shelter for the night', the thought pops into his head as he looks up at the sky. The bright sun was slowly fading downwards into the horizon. Deciding to make shelter back at the small lake, he begins to look around for anything he can use to build a shelter.

After some time, he finds a few chunks of wood and walks back. Leaning them against several connecting trees near the lake, starting to make a shelter. He is getting tired but knows that he needs to finish what he started. Getting a couple more branches and making a rectangular tent shaped base, 'well, I'm making progress' trying to motivate himself. He takes a few more sips of water at the lake before starting to look for something to protect him from any bad weather which could come any second. He looks around nearby, trying to find something he can use to cover the base. After spending even more time looking, He eventually finds a bunch of large leaves and goes back to place them on top of the wood base. it looks like a good start but he knows there is plenty more to be done. He walks tiredly, unfortunately not finding any more suitable leaves. Resorting to looking deeper into the forest, he ultimately spots a camping groundsheet, 'was somebody just here?' he wonders as he picks up the sheet and starts walking back. The woody scent of the forest starts to make him drowsy, tiredly taking each gruelling step. Suddenly he spots a mysterious book on the grass just below him. The cover is blank and as he picks it up he notices some marks on the back of the book, 'Well this looks old'. He slowly opens the first page of the book and there is some sort of writing inside he cannot understand, not even recognising it as any sort of language. 'what is this place' thinking as he looks around at the trees and up at the slowly forming sunset. He strolls back, spotting the shelter he set up next to the lake. He puts the book down nearby and places the groundsheet carefully on top of the shelter. It looks good enough for a night or two, but nothing permanent. He gasps, relieved to have finished the job. The time was still going surprisingly quick though, his thoughts keeping him amused for the time being.

He walks to the bright lake and relaxes, sitting down and enjoying the orange sunsets reflection on the lake 'pretty'. He gets up and looks at his own reflection in the water, noticing again how much different he now is. His whole body is much more defined, more adult. He then begins to think about friends and family, 'Please be OK...' he begs. A few tears run down onto his cheek and muzzle as he sits worrying. Overwhelmed by not only the fact he was now an adult, but because he misses everyone he cares about. He was not very popular before the disaster, but that makes him miss the few people who liked even more. He sniffs and the tears slowly come to an end, he still feels a little blue but thinks about getting to sleep. 'Its been a long, depressing day' getting up stretching and yawning, feeling tired as the beautiful sunset slowly begins to fade into dusk. He walks back to his shelter, picking up the book in his paw and rubbing some of the dust and dirt off. Then he suddenly felt something, turning around he knows it isn't a person. Sighing 'probably my imagination turning wild', but the feeling doesn't stop, getting stronger and stronger with each second. A sudden thought breaks through into his mind, 'Am I sensing an aura?' he smiles with hope...


End file.
